Macrocyclic oligomers have been developed which form polymeric compositions with desirable properties such as strength, toughness, high gloss and solvent resistance. Among preferred macrocylic oligomers are macrocyclic polyester oligomers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,651, incorporated herein by reference. Such macrocyclic polyester oligomers have desirable properties in that they are excellent matrices for polymer composites because they exhibit low viscosities when compared to other polymers and precursors to polymers, which facilitate good impregnation and wet out in composite applications. Furthermore, such macrocyclic oligomers are easy to process using conventional processing techniques. The polymers prepared from macrocyclic oligomers are characterized by a unique combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties. In particular, they are chemically stable and display high impact strengths. Nevertheless, for certain applications such polymer compositions do not have acceptable heat deflection temperatures for applications where the polymers are exposed to high temperatures. Therefore, nanocomposites of such materials have been developed wherein layered clay platelets are dispersed in the polymeric matrix. Such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,052, incorporated herein by reference. Despite such advances in technology, nanocomposites prepared from macrocyclic oligomers have not been able to meet all of the desired property parameters in which those skilled in the art desire to use them.
What is needed are polymeric compositions which have even higher heat distortion temperatures than presently available. Furthermore, higher modulus is required of such compositions along with improved ductility. Frequently, the addition of filler to a polymer composition increases the brittleness of articles made from the composition. Nanocomposites with improved ductility are needed. It is often difficult to get good dispersion of clay platelets in a polymeric matrix. It is desired to develop a nanocomposite composition with improved dispersion of clay platelets in the polymeric matrix. It is also desired to prepare articles from thermoplastic materials which demonstrate the advantages inherent in the thermoplastic materials which also contain or display high heat deflection temperatures and can be prepared using conventional processes and equipment.